vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Disturbing Behavior
Disturbing Behavior é o quarto episódio da Terceira Temporada e o quadragésimo oitavo da série. Sumário Ainda em Chicago, Klaus usa Gloria, uma bruxa que conhecia há muito tempo, para ajudá-lo a rastrear informações que faltam para explicar por que seu plano não está funcionando. Os feitiços de Gloria revelam pequenas imagens da verdade, mas ela logo percebe que precisa do conhecimento de Stefan para completar o quebra-cabeça. Quando Stefan de repente se vê em perigo, a ajuda vem de um aliado surpreendente. De volta à Mystic Falls, um novo e frustrante inimigo faz Damon ficar com raiva, e ele o ataca de uma maneira que terá consequências duradouras. Caroline luta com seus próprios problemas emocionais, e ela tenta ajudar Elena a encarar seus sentimentos. Jeremy faz uma descoberta perturbadora com uma de suas fantasmas, o que o deixa mais confuso do que nunca. Finalmente, Bonnie tem um estranho encontro que irá afetar a todos. full|right|335px Personagens Principais *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert / Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert *Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan (crédito) *Katerina Graham como Bonnie Bennett *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman *Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood *Joseph Morgan como Klaus Recorrente *Malese Jow como Anna *Jack Coleman como Bill Forbes *Susan Walters como Carol Lockwood *Marguerite MacIntyre como Elizabeth Forbes *Claire Holt como Rebekah Convidado *Charmin Lee como Gloria Trilha Sonora Trivalidades *Antagonistas: Gloria , Bill Forbes e Damon Salvatore . *No trailer, Damon diz a Elena que "Ele não é Stefan". Isso já aconteceu duas vezes antes, no entanto, Stefan disse á Katherine que ele não é Damon, e Elena disse á Rose que ela não é Katherine. *Bonnie chamada Anna de Annie. Isso pode talvez ser um indício de que Bonnie não esta feliz com a habilidade de Jeremy de ver fantasmas. *O original que Stefan quer reviver é desconhecido, a maioria das pessoas acreditava que é Elijah . Ele foi visto pela última vez em As I Lay Dying . Prenúncio *Na cena de abertura na loja de roupas, Rebekah pergunta a Stefan o que ele acha do vestido, e ele diz que ele gosta. Ela responde que ela sempre pode dizer quando ele está mentindo. Mais tarde no episódio, ela usa esta habilidade para contar a Klaus que ele está mentindo e está escondendo algo. *Damon observa que Ric leva muito tempo para voltar à vida, e comenta que o anel pode estar com problema. Nós descobrimos em (" Do Not Go Gentle ") que, na verdade, ele está ... Continuidade *Gloria, Rebekah, Elizabeth e Katherine foram todas vistos pela última vez em The End of the Affair . *Este é o primeiro episódio desde Brave New World que mostra Damon Salvatore como o principal antagonista, mas neste episódio, Damon é um dos principais antagonistas em vez de ser o principal antagonista. *Anna e Carol foram vistos pela última vez em The Hybrid . *Brady é visto através de um flashback. Ele foi visto pela última vez em Crying Wolf (morto por Stefan). *Bonnie retorna neste episódio. Ela foi vista pela última vez em The Birthday no telefone celular de Jeremy. *Bonnie menciona que trazer Jeremy de volta à vida traz "conseqüências" , o feitiço ocorreu em As I Lay Dying . *A Escuridão tem raiz no subconsciente de Alaric após Damon matá-lo e influencia seu comportamento posterior na Reunião do Fundador. *Este é o primeiro episódio desde Crying Wolf que mostra uma morte de Alaric , mas desta vez, Damon o mata. *Klaus revela por que ele gostava mais dos anos 20 ( The Last Dance ) . Citações Elena: " Eu só vou continuar a fazer chilli, fingir que eu não passei o verão inteiro à procura de alguém que não quer ser encontrado. " _________________________________________________________________________ Damon: (Para Alaric) "Ela está em negação". Elena: " Eu não estou em negação ". _________________________________________________________________________ Caroline: "Eu vim trazer presentes!" Elena: "Por favor, me diga que não é chilli ..." _________________________________________________________________________ Gloria: (Para Stefan, sobre Elena) "Ela deveria estar morta, e é por isso que Klaus não consegue fazer híbridos." _________________________________________________________________________ Elena: " Onde está Damon? " Caroline: " Provavelmente em algum lugar fazendo coisas ruins com pessoas boas. " _________________________________________________________________________ Rebekah: " Tem que haver mais pano nesse vestido. " Stefan: " Não tem. " Rebeca: " Então, os vestidos das mulheres do século 21 são como de prostitutas assim? Eu ganhava olhares de reprovação por usar calças. " Klaus: " Suas calças para as mulheres de hoje deve ser nada. " __________________________________________________________________________ Katherine: (Para Stefan) "Ouvi falar sobre a irmã. Tenha cuidado. Ela vai arruinar você..." _________________________________________________________________________ Rebeca: " Eu não sou criança! " Klaus: " Mil anos de experiência de vida diz o contrário. " _________________________________________________________________________ Stefan: (Sobre as Originais) "Por que você não apunhalou-os?" Rebeca: " Porque eles iriam me caçar e me matar. Ele é um bastardo vingativo, meu irmão. ". __________________________________________________________________________ Alaric: " Você me matou. " Damon: " Você me irritou. " Alaric: " Você me matou! " Damon: " Ric, sem ressentimentos, tudo bem? Eu estava irritado, e todo mundo estava tentando me dizer como me comportar. " Alaric: " Talvez eles finalmente perceberam que você é um idiota. " __________________________________________________________________________ Bill: (Para Caroline) "Não se preocupe, eu vou voltar para casa antes que alguém me mate.". Caroline: " . Papai, eu vou ficar bem. " Bill: " Você é vampiro querida. Eu não acho que você vai ficar bem de novo. " Fotos N14.jpg N10.jpg N9.jpg N8.jpg N7.jpg N6.jpg N5~0.jpg N4~0.jpg N3~0.jpg N2~0.jpg N1.jpg d1.jpg 013~6.jpg 012~6.jpg 011~6.jpg 010~8.jpg 009~8.jpg 008~7.jpg 007~9.jpg 006~10.jpg 005~9.jpg 004~10.jpg 003~11.jpg 002~13.jpg 001~10.jpg 202098--48623562-m750x740-uf9124.jpg 001~146.jpg 002~141.jpg 003~133.jpg 004~126.jpg 005~121.jpg 006~109.jpg 007~99.jpg 008~91.jpg 009~85.jpg 010~76.jpg 014~58.jpg 011~71.jpg 012~67.jpg 013~63.jpg